Swansong?
by Sensaiman
Summary: Summary: Not a story, just some random thoughts, and yes I know it will probably sound like I'm whining.


Swansong?

BY

Sensaiman

A Castle Reflection

_**Summary: Not a story, just some random thoughts, and yes I know it will probably sound like I'm whining.**_

_**Disclaimer: All Castle related characters and themes are the exclusive property of Andrew Marlowe and the American Broadcasting Company.**_

I am the writer called Sensaiman, and I would like to offer a public apology to those people who felt my story "Motorcycle Ape" was too OOC and over the top. Quite honestly of the 6+ stories I have written this is the first one to receive negative reviews, and it has left me quite taken aback. Writing, particularly Fanfiction writing, is a _[at least for me_] a very personal thing, it is my way of dealing with a show that isn't going the way I think it should. I don't know about the rest of you, but the stories I write are for my own amusement first, and to share with you second. That said I was really hurt by the viciousness of some of the reviews; in particular the one from Marine-Co. To tell an author that his story didn't work is one thing, but tell him it is bad Fanfiction and a joke, and to threaten to never to read their stories again is both cruel and counterproductive.

The whole purpose of a review is to help a person improve and refine their craft, not discourage them to the point where they say "F*** It!" and quit, which, [_quite honestly_] is where I am right now. None of the three people [_as of this writing_] who negatively reviewed the story, did not do it [_in my opinion_] in a spirit of help and encouragement.

As a professional writing teacher [_7__th__ Grade English in California_] I know that telling a writer that their work is bad or it sucks does not lend credibility to your comments. So please in the future, Marine-Co, Straycat1, and jennadj2002, if your goal is to truly help your fellow writers to improve, think before you write, it well maybe that the next person to feel a vitriolic attack on one of their stories will be you.

You all seemed to be personally affronted by my portrayal of Kate in the story, and for this I do apologize, it was never my intention to demean or lessen her in anyone's eyes. The idea for the story came to me and I went with it. It was intended to be somewhat tongue in cheek, and I am sorry that some of you failed to get that. Next time I will label a tongue in cheek story humor.

The largest charge laid against the story is that Kate is OOC, in reality any story in which Beckett and Castle are romantically involved, married, and or have a family is _[at the moment_] OOC. It also seems to bother people when I have Kate use words like honey, baby, and Ricky in reference to Castle, but I am not the first, nor am I the only writer to have her do so. In fact one of the first stories I read "Of Book Tours and Romance" _[great story by the way I wished you had not stopped it_] the writer told us that "Ricky" is what Kate calls Castle to get him "in the mood". I would also like to point out that in the show we have never seen Beckett interact romantically with any of her boyfriends. In fact except for a brief precinct kiss or two with Demming, and the infamous hug with Josh at the end of "Countdown, she has never been shown on a date with Josh, or Demming, or Sorenson, so in fact we really have no idea how a "romantically" inclined Beckett would behave or talk. We've seen possible glimpses [_for example the club scene in "Last Call" where she was pretty clingy and provocative_] but we really don't know, and hopefully won't until A. M. keeps his promise and gets Caskett together.

On a far happier note, to LittleLizzieZentarra, Steeleafan, Kerika, and thecatchisdeadliest thank you for your kind words; especially you LittleLizzie you have been a great encourager, you truly know how to inspire and yet critique at the same time. At the beginning of this "diatribe" it was my intention to announce my retirement from Fanfictiondom, but I have just decide, NO, I will not let three mean spirited people take something I really value away from me. So this actually is not my Swansong.

Yours truly,

Sensaiman

_**Your thoughts and views would be appreciated.**_


End file.
